The present invention relates to a magnetic head and more particularly, to the structure of a magnetic head for use with a hard disk drive and a method of producing the same.
A hard disk drive (HDD) is available as external storage for a computer system and constructed to drive a magnetic recording medium in the form of a disk at speeds as high as 3,000 r.p.m. to 3,600 r.p.m. To record or reproduce data from a disk, the HDD maintains a magnetic head thereof slightly spaced apart from the disk, e.g., by 0.3 .mu.m due to such a high rotation speed of the disk. More specifically, the head does not contact the disk while the disk is in rotation and contacts the disk when the latter is halted. When moving into and out of contact with the disk repetitively, the head is apt to scratch or otherwise damage the disk due to the structure particular thereto. Moreover, recording and reproducing operations of the conventional head suffer from substantial losses also ascribable to the particular structure of the head, degrading the characteristics of the head.